New Zealand
2degrees 2degrees SIMs are available at most supermarkets in bigger cities at $5. You can often get a free 2degrees SIM at Visitor Information at Auckland international airport (it's near the door). They also have a "NZ visitor SIM" which is available for $10 at some hostels (eg most YHAs - as YHA member you get one for free!). '''Default calling rate''' 44c per minute to all NZ phones and many international phones. '''Text message rate''' 9c per text to all NZ mobiles. '''Default data rate''' 50c per megabyte '''Data feature packs''' 50mb national data pack for $6 (valid for 30 days) 1gb broadband pack for $20 (30 days, only in broadband zones, see coverage) See [http://www.2degreesmobile.co.nz/data-packs link] for more information. '''Fair use policy''' Unknown. '''Network capability and coverage''' 2degrees operates its own 2100MHz HSDPA network in what they call the "Mobile Broadband Zones" -- currently Auckland, Wellington, Christchurch, and Queenstown. They also operate a 900MHz GSM EDGE network (2G in the same areas) which dual-mode phones will fall back onto where 2100MHz service is poor. Where its own coverage is not available, 2degrees customers roam on Vodafone NZ's 900MHz and 1800MHz GSM (2G) network with GPRS. There are plans to allow roaming on Vodafone NZ's 900MHz and 2100MHz UMTS network in the near future. '''SIM sizes''' Mini & micro SIMs available (push out cards offering both sizes). '''Tethering''' Works fine with no restrictions on standard data plans Telecom NZ '''Default calling rate''' NZ$0.89/minute on all prepaid plans to any NZ phone number, as well as landline or mobile phones in the Australia, The USA, The UK, Canada and Ireland. '''Default data rate''' $1 / day, only up to 10 MB. See [http://store.telecom.co.nz/mobile/prepaid/plans link] for more information. dditional data is then charged at NZ$0.50/MB. '''Data feature packs''' These data packs are per calendar month. Data is charged at NZ$0.10/MB until the price 'cap' is reached, the remaining data allowance is then free. On the 500MB, 1GB and 2GB plans, you may double your allowance for an additional $29.95. *$6 / 50 MB *$12 / 120 MB *$18 / 240 MB *$29.95 / 500MB *$49.95 / 1GB *$59.95 / 2GB *A promotional offer including 1GB data and 2500 SMS messages available for NZ$38 per calendar month. See [http://store.telecom.co.nz/mobile/prepaid/plans link] for more information. New prepaid plans ('Value Packs') include one called '[http://www.telecom.co.nz/mobile/mobile/plansandpricing/prepaid TalkTextData]' which is $20 a month and offers 20 mins calling, 1000 txt's and 200mb data. '''Fair use policy''' None. '''Network capability and coverage''' [http://www.telecom.co.nz/mobilecoverage Telecom XT Coverage] Nationwide to 97% of where the NZ population lives and works. Telecom run a 3G, HSPA+ network at 850MHz (The same as AT&T in the USA and Telstra in Australia) with some extra 2100MHz coverage in areas of high demand. '''SIM sizes''' Both Mini SIMs and Micro-SIMs are available, both cost NZ$29.95. See [http://www.telecom.co.nz/mobile/ournetwork/simcards link] for more information. '''Tethering ''' Available with no restrictions or extra charges. Vodafone [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/prepay/ Vodafone Prepaid] Vodafone Prepay SIMs can be purchased at most NZ airports, shopping malls and service stations throughout the country. '''Default calling rate''' 49c per minute to any mobile number in NZ with Prepay Freebees and Prepay Smart plans International 89c per minute for calls to their top 15 overseas countries anytime There is an option to call at $2 for 60 minutes to some countries. '''Default data rate''' The casual rate for using data is just $1 a day for 10MB (and only on the days that you use it). See [http://help.vodafone.co.nz/app/answers/detail/a_id/15910 Prepay data rate] for more information. See [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/prepay-freebees/ Prepay freebees data] for an alternative '''Data feature packs''' *Broadband Lite: $10 per month for 100 MB **If you use up your Broadband Lite Add-On on Prepay, extra data is charged at $1.00 for the first 10 MB, then $1.00 per MB after. *Surfer: $30 per month for 512 MB **If you go over 10MB in one day on the Casual rate, any extra data is charged at $1 per MB. '''Fair use policy''' [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/about/legal-stuff/fair-use-policy.jsp Vodafone's Fair Use terms]. '''Network capability and coverage''' Vodafone NZ operates a nationwide GSM service in the 900 MHz band, with additional GSM services operating in the 1800 MHz band. Vodafone also operates a UMTS (3G) service using the 2100 MHz band. Vodafone also operates a 4G LTE network in the 1800MHz band in Auckland and Christchurch, with further expansion planned. 4G LTE is not yet available to Prepay plans as yet. [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/coverage/ Vodafone 3G Coverage] [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/network/coverage/ Vodafone 4G coverage] 3G 2100MHz and 900MHz extended 3G 900MHz and 1800MHz GSM (2G) network, GPRS. 1800MHz 4G LTE - but not yet available to Prepay. '''SIM sizes''' Mini SIMS (standard), micro-SIMs and nano-SIMs are all available. [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/micro-nano-sim/ Micro and nano-SIMs] A [http://www.vodafone.co.nz/prepay-freebees/ Prepay Freebees SIM pack] costs $40 and comes with $20 useable credit. '''Tethering''' Available with no restrictions or extra charges. '''Other information'''